A lift arrangement of this type with corresponding damping devices is known. For example, EP 1 512 662 B1 describes a damping arrangement for the lift frame of an industrial truck, in which a damping element made from a stiff elastomer is arranged on a transverse connecting element of a mast section. The damping element is of elongate and flat shape. A transverse connecting element of another mast section strikes in the run-in end position thereof against the damping element which cushions the corresponding impact. A horizontal damper which counters corresponding vertical forces is involved here.
Such a horizontal damper damps vertical forces (in the z direction) which act on the corresponding mast section, but does not have any effect with respect to horizontal forces. Such horizontal forces are produced by the fact that one mast section moves within the tolerance range thereof in the horizontal direction relative to another mast section and, in the process, produces corresponding rattling noises. In order to reduce these rattling noises, use has been made of what are referred to as vertical dampers which dampen forces occurring in the horizontal direction between the mast sections (because of movements within the tolerance range) when the one mast section is completely run in relative to the other mast section. With such vertical dampers which are arranged, for example, on adjacent vertical surfaces of the mast sections moving relative to each other, forces occurring in the horizontal direction (y direction) are therefore damped.
However, forces which occur in the horizontal direction perpendicularly with respect to the direction indicated above, that is in the x direction, cannot be damped with the known vertical dampers. Forces in the horizontal direction can also damage vertical dampers because of shearing forces.
Horizontal dampers which damp vertically occurring forces, as described, for example, in EP 1 512 662 B1 mentioned above, are therefore firstly known in the prior art. Secondly, vertical dampers which damp forces occurring in a horizontal direction in one direction are known. However, damping devices which bring about damping in all three directions (in the z, y and x direction) are not known.